


圣芒戈的诊疗间里发生了什么

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 超声治疗仪对于怕痒的人来说是致命的。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	圣芒戈的诊疗间里发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> *很久前给某个坑写的没头没尾片段，感觉大概用不上了所以索性扔出来。  
> *改编自本人真实经历。相信我，这种事真的会发生的。

“嘶……嗷哟……啊——”

金发治疗师一把按住面前扭来扭去的人，手上的动作却没停下，“别动！你这样没有效果的。”

圆圆的金属探头隔着一层透明的耦合剂贴在肚皮上，接触到的地方不一会就有了轻微的刺痛和痒麻感，伴随着一点热热的感觉，哈利痛苦地皱起了脸。

是的，能力一流勇敢强悍的哈利·波特虽然耐痛能力顶级，甚至经常对自己在任务中受的伤毫无察觉，但他却很怕痒。或者说，任何和“痒”搭边的感觉都能触动他的神经开关，就像现在，做超声的时候。

“我不想做了，就这么点淤青有什么好治的，以前也不是没有过更严重的……求求你放开我吧……”

“那怎么行，我可不敢怠慢了人民的大英雄。魔法部部长的任务怎么能不完成？”

黑发傲罗瞪了他一眼。

老实说他并不在意身上再添几个淤血结成的硬块，尽管这种叫做超声治疗仪的麻瓜发明自从不久前被引入魔法界后便风靡一时，用过的都说好——包括他的顶头上级金斯莱。

按理说现任魔法部部长不可能亲自管到傲罗部门伤员康复这么细的事情，只是好巧不巧，在任务中摔得全身乌青的倒霉傲罗队长哈利刚踏进魔法部医务室，就迎面碰上了来处理皮外伤的魔法部长。热心的金斯莱看不得自己的得力爱将对待伤病马马虎虎，直接把他推进了圣芒戈。途中碰上了午休中的副院长，便图省事把哈利塞了给他，拜托他帮忙安排波特队长接受治疗。

这就导致了他一堂堂傲罗队长，现在正坐在圣芒戈康复科治疗室的小隔间里，毫无形象地鬼哭狼嚎。

为什么副院长在走廊上随手逮了个治疗师就把他打发了？而且梅林，为什么那个治疗师偏偏是马尔福？！

金斯莱害人不浅啊。哈利欲哭无泪。

这种治疗一般都是自己拿着超声探头做的，但强迫哈利这种完全无法忍受麻麻的刺痛感的人把探头按在皮肤上，显然是不现实的。德拉科没有把他再分配给自己手下的实习生治疗师，而是“好心”地接下了帮他做治疗的任务，不过哈利觉得他就是来看自己笑话的。

半分钟前刚被按住的人非常努力地控制着自己，毕竟在曾经的死对头面前这么出洋相真的很丢脸……但是真的好他妈难受啊！！！

他又开始不由自主地扭动起来，头靠在椅背上滚来滚去，膝盖带着腿部不安分地左右摆动着。“哈啊……嘶——”

德拉科一巴掌拍在他的股四头肌上。

“听不懂人话吗波特？说了别乱动！就没见过你这么不配合的奇葩病人。”

“你又不是我，哪知道有多难受！而且，你也不是专职康复的治疗师，你知道个屁？”那个令人难受的金属探头还在他小腹上不轻不重地按压着，躲都躲不开，哈利简直快抓狂了，“呃嗯……操你轻点！！”

德拉科的动作顿了顿。“你要把自己痛苦的时间延长，我没意见。”

“但是能不能控制一下自己的嗓子，波特队长？你现在发出的声音，不觉得人家听到会误会吗，嗯？”

哈利一开始并没有反应过来他在说什么，一脸茫然地对上治疗师调笑的目光，才后知后觉地觉得确实有些不对。他顿时感到脸上有点热，尴尬地移开了目光，牢牢闭上了嘴巴。

但闭上嘴巴并不代表小腹上难受的感觉消失了，哈利强忍着在原地不动，感觉仿佛已经过去了一个世纪之久，歪头往仪器屏幕上一看，却才过了一分钟都不到。

哈利崩溃了。他干脆放弃了对身体的控制，心想叫不能叫动一下腿总没事。

但他很快就发现，没事个屁，事情大了去了。

德拉科坐在他对面的一个圆面小凳子上，他自己的身体则在之前扭动挣扎的过程中往下滑了不少，以至于现在整个人几乎半躺在了椅面上，原本压在椅面上的大腿往前移了许多，他的一条腿挤在男人的两腿之间，膝盖几乎已经顶到了……裆部。

……而对面人的一条腿也正以同样的姿势顶在他叉开的双腿中央。

难怪刚才动腿的时候感觉有点不对劲……啊……

一旦有了这个认知，哈利就没办法忽视大腿两侧隔着两层布料传过来的温度了。他试探着动了一下腿，贴着另一个人的大腿磨蹭的地方仿佛有一阵微小的电流通过，激得他浑身抖了抖。

德拉科大腿的线条很容易就能通过触碰描绘出来，他的腿部就和哈利的一样没有赘肉，肌肉结实精壮，线条流畅而蕴含着爆发力，不知道他这整天坐办公室的人是怎么练出来的……

“哈利·波特。”低沉的声音笃的响起，把他的注意力从腿上拉了回来。

“你他妈知道你在做什么吗？”

男人的嗓音有些沙哑，似乎在压抑着什么，哈利低头看了看，瞬间红了脸。他的大腿还在无意识地蹭动着，意味着他的膝盖正顶着……蹭来蹭去。

操操操。

哈利同时尴尬地发现德拉科修长的腿也处在同一个位置，膝盖抵着他自己的胯部，而他已经差不多有小半个臀部“坐”在了人腿上。更要命的是，那个金属探头正贴在小腹的最下方，皮带早就被解开，平角短裤边缘被拉下，下面……

哈利绝望地捂住了脸。全身感官和注意力在不受控制地向胯部集中，小腹下方又麻又酥痒的感觉被无限放大，不不不，再下去就要——

“波特，你好像有点小状况？”

熟悉的声音再一次以最讨厌的方式出现了，哈利发誓自己从中听出了幸灾乐祸的意味——好像刚才那个差点起反应的人不是德拉科·马尔福一样。他正憋了一肚子难受气，干脆自暴自弃，双腿一收把男人的一条腿直接夹住，故意用膝盖去蹭德拉科裆部鼓鼓的那团东西。

哼，谁还不是个生理机能正常的男性了，我看你还笑不笑得出来。

果然，对方立刻倒抽一口冷气，手上的动作也停了下来。

哈利感到了一种报复的快感。哈，蹭两下就硬成这样，居然还好意思笑我？

向来准时的马尔福治疗师入职以来第一次下午上班差点迟到的那天，有人说看见他和看起来全身上下完好无损的救世主在康复科的小治疗隔间里待了将近一小时，但至于他们到底干了什么，就不得而知了。

别多想，他们什么也没干，不过就是罪魁祸首傲罗队长和热心的魔咒上海科治疗师一起被迫在里面大眼瞪小眼，等着某些不合时宜的生理反应消退，罢了。

——你不知道我当时有多想把你操一顿，后来的某一天，德拉科这么对哈利说。哈利表示自己很无辜。

当然，这是后话了。

FIN


End file.
